ACIA
Anti-Corruption Intelligence Agency (ACIA) is an organization that is affiliated with the cabinet secretariat and a Kakerou's front organization that is used to take over a match's location and legally stand above the police so they can't interfere. Conformation Before the Old maid/Hangman arc (chapter 68), Leader, under his alias, Hachina Naoki (as part of the Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office), attended a series of secret meetings with "big shots" of Japanese government like Onokami Makoto, public prosecutor general, Oofuna Gakuhito from the Ministry of Defense and Yokoi from Asamai Newspaper to discuss about politics and uphold a new organization that posesses more power than the police and inspects it. All these people agreed to make preparations swiftly when an opportunity (change in the public opinion) arises to create the organization. The opportunity arose when the M26 rockets hit some parts of the forest around Mount Fuji; the media influenced public opinion into undermining police's reputation even further while the other institutions (Foreign affairs, defense, cabinet intelligence and research) prepared everything about the organization (funds, personnel, equipment). Later, it's stated that ACIA will handle cases of domestic and foreign terrorism. In the story Ky declaration: Expose the criminals Referee Midara calls ACIA in to act in the same way Kakerou would when a match is decided except that now, they're not a shady entity that appeared out of the blue, they're a public authority. They took care of everything as usual, they even fought Nowa Mitora and his unit when they invaded the building. explaining about ACIA.]] Emperor tower ACIA's personnel, led by Mizue Yuuko, covered the tower's perimeter and first floor because Usogui arranged a match with Neko Noboru, secretary general of good governance party. ACIA had problems with the Special Assault Team (SAT) and the riot units because of Deputy Comissioner Sasaoka's orders: SAT wanted to "stop the terrorists" while Kakerou had to ensure the safety of the match. Also, Kakerou couldn't just destroy the SAT; they predicted that the Japanese Self Defense Force (JSDF) would send a communication jammer in about 2 hours but if SAT is defeated, JSDF would act sooner and end the hijacking sooner. Kakerou needed time to complete the "Karamete" strategy and obtain a new power so, to prolong time, they forced the SAT into a "battle of representatives" with them, a kind of match that Leader had with Comissioner Sasaoka in the Metroplitan Police department building. Sasaoka had to bet first how many people will enter the tower after a battle. If he wins, said amount of people will enter. If he loses, the mentioned amount will be instead the number of cases/dark secrets that Sasaoka knows and has to confess. The story shows the 1st three battles and after that, is assumed that no more SAT members couldn't enter. The chief of the private funeral division and his companion Taka-san, rammed their car into the tower and almost crashed with the Dotty container that was part of the match (chapter 248). Mizue let them stay inside because until that moment, up to two people from the police were allowed to enter. Yakou and Kiruma got in the car and proposed the policemen that if they win, they can do whatever they want with the tower but if they lose, Chief and Taka-san have to join Kakerou. These four decided to fight inside the car and, after a few seconds and a crash, the policemen declare their defeat and their addition to Kakerou. Around the time this fight ends, Leader won over Comissioner Sasaoka and manages to call off SAT/riot units by using the Bureau Head. However, these units stayed until a captain of the riot units fought Mizue Yuuko. Mizue won the fight, though it wasn't difficult since the captain was already in bad shape. With the riot units gone, they stayed for the ranking battle and left after checking up the tower. Category:Organization